


A (Part 2 to Welcome to the Other World)

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: The news got ahold of the fact that A, M, G, and Z had Pokemon and saved the school somehow.However, unlike the other's parents, A's can't except it. She's a Pokemon trainer, and she's given a choice. Keep her Family, or keep her Pokemon.
Kudos: 2





	1. Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Welcome to the OW was such a hit! Thank you to all who read it and gave me kudos! Much appreciated 😉  
> More Characters will be added as this goes on!

A was exhausted. She had just gotten home after two nonstop days that had felt like years instead of days. She got home, and because she didn't have any homework, took a nap. When she awoke, she ditched her school backpack for her Pokemon one. Until her parents came in. "A. We've got a problem." They said. "What's that?" She asked. "You can't be a Trainer under our roof. You'r either our daughter, or a trainer. Your choice." A looked at them and laughed. "you can't be serious." She said. Her dad nodded. "Put the Pokemon back in the video games they belong, or you leave." 

A thought for a sec. If she said no to her parents, she would annoy them for sure, but if she put the Pokemon back in the gaming console, what would Ash and the others think? She shook her head. Why was it always her? Why couldn't it be someone else? Her dream WAS to go to Sunnoh and Unova and Kalos. She would be letting SOMEONE down either way. Urgh. Her parents were staring at her, waiting for an answer. "See ya." She said, and walked out the door and around the corner, and tapped the key. 

"A!" Serena cried, running up to her nearly as soon as she had appeared in Kalos. "hey." A replied. "What's wrong?' Serena asked. "My parents basically said I was either a Pokemon Trainer or their Daughter. And I wasn't giving up Daring, or any of my Pokemon, for that matter." Serena's mouth made an o. She had her own arguments with her mom from time to time, but getting that kind of decision? That was pure craziness. 

"I got an idea!" Serena said. "So A, I have an ABSOLUTELY AMAZING IDEA!" She said. "What?" A asked. "First off, You're gonna go to school. And afterward, come here, get it? Almost like the girl in that show from your world, who had an alter ego? Hannah Montana was it?" A rolled her eyes. Unlike most of the girls in her class, she didn't see the point of that show, and stuck to Pokemon. "Yeah, but I'm not secretly a singer." Serena took her by the shoulders and shook A. "Not like that! You're a normal student by day, and a Pokemon Trainer by early afternoon, all because of your key!" A nodded. That COULD work. "Now, what time does school start and end?" A thought for a minute before saying, "7:30 and 2:30." Serena nodded. "So in the morning here you'll pop back to your world, take your classes, and I'll help ya with your homework when you get back! Except, your the same person no matter witch world you're in!" 

A nodded. This would work. It had to. 

The Next Morning, she was all ready. "BTW, your backpack'll change, but you'll still have your Pokemon, and it'll change back when you come back!" A nodded. "thanks Serena. Don't tell anyone yet." Serena nodded. "See ya back here?" Serena asked. "Uh, duh!" A said, grateful that Serena had thought of that. She tapped the key, and back to the Other World she went. 


	2. An Unlikely appearance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is at A's school that shouldn't be there. (Nobody evil this time)

A had had the LONGEST first four periods. Luckily, lunch had her spirits up and after hanging out with her friends N and S, she had felt better. Until she got to her locker.

A's locker looked like most. Books and school stuff and chipped paint. And it wasn't WHAT was near her locker, but rather, WHO. She had gotten all of her stuff and said bye to her two friends. This year they had all been split for 5th period. Well, kinda. A and N were together, and S was in Advanced Social Studies. Yes, apparently it's a thing. A was early, so nobody was nearby right that moment, except for one person. "Psst. A!" Someone said. A did a double take. "Blue?" She said. "yeah,yeah. It's me. I accidentally got here and I don't know how or why." The two started to walk towards A's class. "So you just somehow ended up here?" A asked. "So basically you just so HAPPENED to come here?" A asks. "Pretty much." Blue said shrugging. They were almost at A's class. What neither knew was that really, A WAS LATE!!! it was supposed to be like a joke, but now with Blue added into the equation. 

"Uh, A, are you normally late to class?" Blue asked. "uh, depends. Fifth period, never. Social studies is amazing!" A said. "Well then how, may I ask, is everyone already there?" Blue asked. "Huh. odd." A replied, shrugging. "Yo A. Were you gonna skip or something?" Blue looked down at A and saw he flame coming from her key and he spit out the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Sorry. I'm her older brother. See ya at home, A!" He said, running down the hall. A scowled at his back. "I didn't know you HAD an older brother, A." her teacher said. " _Neither did I"_ A thought. Her friend N got up and dropped a sticky note in A's lap. "Was that who I thought it was?" A looked back at her friend and nodded. A wrote a note and got up. She wrote, "we aren't related, we just know each other. Long story, I'l fill ya in later." N flashed her a thumbs-up and got back to work. 

A later on was starting to get mad. Brother? Blue owed her big time. There was nothing more crazy that boy could've come up with. She got through periods 5, 6 and 7. Except something still felt off and she couldn't place it. 

She told Serena that, and they both knew it now. But first, she had to text Blue. 

A: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

Blue: Sorry! I had nothing better! Believe me, I'd rather be related to Red than you!

A: I'd honestly rather not be related to ANYBODY here. 

Blue: Well, sorry for being myself! 

A: Your forgiven. 


	3. A Wave of Homesickness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goes to the Pledging Tree festival in Cormarine city with Ash, Serena, Alain, and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except...something reminds her of a different time.   
> Bonnie and Clemont join in the fun!   
> And Blue surprises everyone, well, himself.

It had been a normal day after the small incident with Blue. Now, A was on her way back to the train station from shopping. Serena had said that she wanted them to go to the festival all together, and even Red, Blue, Yellow and Green agreed to go. 

"Hey A!" Serena called. "Hey again!" A replied, running up to her. "So, did ya find everything you wanted to?" Serena asks, a smile on her face. "Uh..yeah." A replied. "Okay. So we're meeting up with everyone,and now Clemont and Bonnie are joining us so that way me, Ash and the two of them can have a mini-reunion. Along with Alain, of course." "That's awesome." A told her. They board the train, and A watches the views out the window, and Serena organizes her things. When Serena looks over, A has Uxie on her lap. It looked so cute, she took a picture. She has had a habit of doing that since she got a camera with unlimited storage. Her mom had given it to her, and it had been MEGA expensive, but the photos were almost always worth it. 

A little while, they had all met up. Uxie had decided to ride on A's shoulder, witch she didn't seemed to mind. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow were walking and talking to A's left, and the XY crew was to her right, and she was kinda in the middle. Little did she know however, that Blue had been watching her since that incident that afternoon. 

They got to the pledging tree, and they had been there for a while. Except, the oddest thing happened. A gave her Pokemon their presents,w itch all seven seemed to love. Right? Daring, Crobat, Uxie, Umbreon, Shiny Quagsire, Delphox, Charizard. Right. Seven. When she saw everyone together all happy, she felt a little sick and sad at the same time. The three was lit up, and she saw everyone all happy together, and the fact was, she had her Pokemon, but people? not so much. Her Pokemon came over and surrounded her. "Decidueye." Daring said. All of her Other Pokemon said various cries, and A had been reassured, but still not completely. 

When her Pokemon were tired and she had called them all back,she looked behind her. Another pang. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow laughing like always, the XY crew having fun, with Bonnie's laughing so loud it seemed to be ringing all around. It was starting to get late. She walked a little way away, near the nearby dock, and sat down. One Pokemon decided to pop out. Umbreon. no surprise. "Umbre!" It said. It didn't exactly fight for A's attention, either. 

She kept petting it, and she looked down on her lap and it was asleep, and A smiled. "This is where I belong." She muttered to herself, smiling. 

Where'd she go? Was the question everyone had been asking. "How did A just disappear?" Green asked. "I think I know why." Serena murmured. "Why?" Ash asked. "Because. You guys don't exactly know what went on the day she came here. I shouldn't have asked for her to come with me! Urgh. She probably was overwhelmed by homesickness!" Serena said, but pulled herself together. They had to find A. "A! here'd ya go?" Bonnie asked. 

Blue started to walk down by the doc. He never had any brothers or sisters, but after that incident, he felt deep down that it had drawn him and A closer together and because of that, he hoped he had been the one to find her. he saw her, and looked around to make sure nobody was around, and went running. 

"A!" Blue called. A put a finger to her lips, called back her Umbreon that was apparently sleeping on her lap, and stood up. "Yeah?" She asked. "Why'd you leave?" he asked. Her eyes darkened even though she didn't answer. "I just needed some air that wasn't so full of people" She said, making it almost sound funny. Blue looked at her. "A, you can tell any of us anything." Blue said, surprised he had said that, but A looked like a puppy, sad and alone. "No, I can't. My life can't interfere with any of yours. After all, I'm a normal student by day and an extraordinary Pokemon Trainer by night. All with the help of Serena."

The lights were dim, but Blue surprised himself once more, when he put his arms around her and hugged her. 


	4. Blue's Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks things over after hearing something from Red.  
> (Sorry it's so short, just thought that I should move the spotlight over for a chapter)

After splitting once more their separate ways, Blue notices something. He hangs back and watches A. She had started to seem like...his younger sister almost. He had actually started to care about what happened to her. he was thinking about all of this, and Red looked at him. "Uh...earth to Blue. you alright?" Blue nodded. "Y-yeah I'm fine." Yellow and Green were ahead, talking about something clearly only important to them. "Blue..." Red began. "You get this look in your eyes whenever you see A. What's with it?"

Blue had to think for a moment. The question had caught him off-guard. "Well it's just that whenever she's around I want to...protect her. She just seems so vulnerable." Red bit his lip. he had seen Blue talking to Serena in a quiet voice. It must've been about A. "Well Blue, you obviously care about her, but you see the way she is with Daring." Blue looked at Red and nearly stopped walking. "No, Red. Not in that way. Something is weighing her down. Serena may have told me about what had happened to her, but something still isn't right. Pokemon trainer or not. And it's not just the fact she could probably beat both you AND me in a battle. It's the fact that mentally, something isn't right and I just want to talk to her about it and.." Blue was gasping for breath. Red knew what that was like. "You just want what's best for her and everything, I understand that, but what got you started on it?" 

That was a good question as well. Blue really wanted to tell Red it all, so he came out with the truth. "When we were all battling Lysandre, I know she belonged with us, being a Trainer with the Bond Phenomenon and everything, but there was something dark in her eyes, and I wanted to know what it was. But i never got to ask her. It's clear that she's really powerful. And someday maybe I WILL challenge her to a battle, but it just seemed like something doesn't match up, and I can't figure out what that is." They had gotten pretty far by then. 

Red could figure out the way that Blue had been feeling and all, but why had he been feeling that? 

Blue bit his lip. Why did he feel like he need to protect A of all people. Urgh. He wished he could figure it out! This was driving him crazy!


	5. A and Serena's secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and Serena find out something that shattered both of their pasts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

A was doing training, finally feeling better, when Lillie came up to her. "A' we got news! C'mon!" She wanted to ask what type. She should've.

She went to Aether Paradice. Serena was already there, as was Lucimine. They were sharing a look of happiness and sadness at the same time. A looked at them at the same time.

"A, we got news!" Serena said. "And what's that?" A asked, confused. "Well" Lillie said. "Let's stop dancing around this." Lucimine said, rolling her eyes. "A, Serena.." She said. Lillie finished, "you two are sisters." 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit, this was pretty hard to write, but I gave it a shot and hope you find the ending worthwhile!!!

Serena was amazed by the fact. A couldn't believe it. She had belonged here all along!

Blue finally understood why he cared about A so much. She reminded him of himself when he was younger! That took a lot of thinking and had given him a headache, but it was worth it!

The next day, A was pulled out of HMS permanantely. She was gonna become a Pokemon Trainer full time!

A looked around outside before the ultra wormhole and turned around, looking back at the school she had entered not long after Pokemon the Series: XYZ had ended. She had been so sad then about it, clueless about the future. She thought back to the last week and couldn't believe all that had gone down. Was it bittersweet for her? Yeah. But worth being normal? Not a chance.

"A,c'mon!" Blue and Serena called. A smiled, took one look back at her old school, and, after a smile from two of her closest fellow trainers, put on her Z Mega ring, and jumped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also working on a few drabbles that G, M and Z will star in if you want to check em out! PokemonMasterette hightailing it for now!


End file.
